1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a novel thermosetting resin having thermal resistance, flame resistance, high strength, and excellent processability, and production methods thereof.
2. Description of the prior art
In general, an addition polymerization of an organic polyisocyanate and a compound having active hydrogen groups has been known, as represented by the production of useful polymeric substances which are known generically as polyurethane in various combinations of reactions between such compounds. For example, the reaction of organic polyisocyanate with a polyhydric alcohol produces polyurethane, while its reaction with a polyamine produces polyurea, etc.
However, even if compounds have active hydrogen groups, aminotriazine, for example, has the free amino group directly bonded to the triazine nucleus with very high electron attractive property, and thus its reaction activity with isocyanate are thought to be very low. Furthermore, aminotriazine is usually solid, has a very high melting point, and is almost insoluble in liquid organic polyisocyanates. Consequently, there have so far been very few examples of the production of polymeric substances by the reaction of organic polyisocyanates with aminotriazine and it has been thought that no reaction takes place between these substances. As described above, the actual conditions of this reaction have not yet been completely elucidated.
On the other hand, the inventors of the present invention found during the process of making certain investigations with a view to developing a novel resin with thermal and flame resistance that condensation products which are extremely rigid, insoluble and infusible can be produced by reactions between organic polyisocyanates and aminotriazine, and made an application for patent with regard to this invention (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 41320/1984). However, it is thought that if a thermosetting resin with excellent physical properties such as strength can be obtained, the reaction between organic polyisocyanate and a compound having active hydrogen groups will have increased applicability and will be very useful.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a thermosetting resin having high thermal resistance and strength.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flame resistant thermosetting resin having high thermal resistance and strength.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a thermosetting resin having high thermal resistance, high strength, flame resistance, and excellent processability.